


Thank You Lakes and A Raven

by JustDuckinDont



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDuckinDont/pseuds/JustDuckinDont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is home for the summer, taking time off from the city and med school, once again she meets Lexa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You Lakes and A Raven

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little one shot that I decided to do, maybe a little practice using a different point of view.

Clarke hated the summer, it was always too hot, even with the shade from the tall oak trees that lined either side of her family home. 

  
  


Her mother had disconnected the WiFi, telling her that she needed to spend some time outside.

  
  


_That devil of a woman_ , Clarke thought to herself as she laid in the sun on her front lawn. It was blinding, even with her black aviators over her ocean blue eyes. She scowled at the sun, silently cursing its existence in that moment but at least she could work on a tan.

  
  


Med school left little time to get a tan, what little free time she was allowed was ruled by studying and running. It was only this summer that she'd allowed herself to take time off for herself, much to the displeasure of her mother.

  
  


Clarke sighed, closing her eyes and focusing on the cool, scratchy feel of grass against her skin. She ignored the thought in the back of her mind, reminding her of all the insects in the said grass.

  
  


She ran a hand through her blonde hair, pulling out a blade of grass.

  
  


"Do you want to be red like a lobster Clarkey?" Clarke cracked a eye open at the voice, she smiled at the woman above her.

  
  


"Raven! When did you get here!" The blonde jumped to her feet, throwing her arms around her best friend. She laughed as Raven's dark brunette hair tickled her face.

  
  


"Just got in, got a call about a young, hot brunette needing a seeing to. Do you happen to know of one?" She smirked, it was still a little weird for Clarke that Raven and Octavia had started dating last year.

  
  


"I don't know if O is in town, go and see, I want to party tonight if she is. Like old times."

  
  


"You want to get arrested by officer Woods again? See her hot sister again?" Raven poked, a knowing smile on her lips.

 

Clarke looked away sheepishly, meeting Lexa had been the only good thing coming out of that night. Getting arrested by her older sister Anya hadn't, the woman still glared at her whenever she came into town. “That was one time.”

 

“The one time you ever showed your bare ass in public? Or the one time you've ever said more than two words to Lexa?” Clarke huffed and resumed her position on the front lawn. “Aw c'mon Clarkey, don't be that way!”

 

“Go and see if O is in town, I have a tan to work on.”

 

“You won't get much of a tan in shorts and a t-shirt Clarke.” Clarke knew Raven had a point, she just didn't want to let the woman win. “Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you! Meet me by the lake in a hour, O or not, we're going to party.” Clarke nodded but Raven was already back in her car and gone.

 

Clarke sighed in defeat, at least if Raven wasn't here to see her do it, then it wasn't really letting her win right? She stood and brushed grass off her ass before heading back into the house to find her bikini and maybe get the WiFi back without her mother noticing.

 

–

 

Clarke smiled at her reflection, her black bikini still fit and she had to thank her daily runs in the city for that. She twisted in the mirror, looking herself up and down, she knew she looked fantastic and she was ready to show it off. Even if it was only Raven and Octavia who were going to see her. With a final once over, she pulled long blonde hair back into a messy knot, then her shorts from earlier and a gray tank top.

 

She glanced at the clock, she knew if she left now that she would be early but that would be well worth it. A little time alone at the lake before Raven decided to dive head first into it, ruining the peaceful setting would be good for her.

 

The blonde climbed into her maroon toyota camry, one of the few things she knew she could always count on, not counting Raven or Octavia of course. The car was at least fifteen years old, and despite having the means to get a new car, she refused to get rid of it.

 

The drive to the lake took little time, the road up was void of other people for the moment which Clarke was grateful for. It meant the lake would be void of people, she glanced at her sketchpad in the passenger seat with a victorious grin but as Clarke approached the lake, her smile faded.

 

A black Harley sat parked under one of the many tall oaks but Clarke could see no one on the beach as she climbed out of her car. She grabbed her sketchpad and pencil before sitting on an old worn bench several feet from the motorcycle.

 

She smiled as she took in the view of the lake, the water was calm, no one to be seen. A gentle breeze blew over her as she flipped open the sketchpad, using her knees to keep the sketchpad steady and began to sketch the lake before her. She worked quietly, taking the scene in as quickly as she could. She knew someone was bound to show up on a perfect day such as this.

 

Clarke chewed her bottom lip as she kept her eyes focused on the paper before her, the only sound being the gentle waves against the sandy beach below her and the scratch of her pencil against paper. 

 

She glanced over the top of her sketchpad just as someone emerged from the water. Clarke's breath caught as she recognized who it was, the woman was unmistakably Lexa Woods. Her usual brunette curls laid flat against her head, heavy with water from the lake. Her hands pushed her hair back from her face as she rested in the water, the said water came up to her shoulders. Clarke assumed the woman to be crouching, she knew Lexa was a little taller than herself.

 

Clarke glanced back at her sketch then back to the woman in the water, she licked her lips as she began to sketch the woman. She was so deep into her work that she failed to realize that Lexa had seen her and smirked.

 

The next time Clarke looked up, Lexa was standing in front of her, wrapped in a dark green towel, her forest green eyes shining as she took in the sight of the blonde. “Are you drawing me like one of your french girls Clarke?”

 

Clarke's head snapped up at the voice, she blushed and hurriedly closed the sketchpad before fully taking in the sight of the brunette before her. “No! I mean, maybe? I mean, I don't know!” She rushed out, suddenly unable to breathe when the brunette smiled warmly.

 

“Relax Clarke, hopefully I didn't ruin your work by taking a swim.” She took a seat beside the blonde, taking the sketchpad from her hands. She flipped through the pages as Clarke watched her with wide eyes, her heart thumping in her chest as Lexa came to the lake sketch. “Wow Clarke.. This is..”

 

“I didn't mean to draw you without your permission! Please don't have Anya arrest me again, the first time was scary enough!” The blonde took a deep breath as she pulled at a loose stitch in her shorts.

 

Lexa let out a loud laugh and handed the sketchpad back, “don't worry Clarke, I won't let her do it again and as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted.” She said with a teasing smirk, but Clarke only blushed a deeper red, she opened her mouth to apologize but Lexa cut her off. “Its beautiful Clarke, I had no idea you were such an amazing artist.”

 

“I.. It's just a hobby of mine, nothing special.” She looked away, turning her gaze back out to the lake as she tried to calm herself down.

 

“Don't put yourself down like that Clarke, I'd love to see other things that you've done sometime.” The brunette cleared her throat, her hand coming up to rub at the back of her neck. “If you don't mind showing me of course, if not, then that's okay too.” She ran a hand through her already drying hair.

 

“Actually Lexa, I would love to show you someday.” The blonde smiled but quickly looked away when a car pulled up onto the gravel not far from them. She recognized the black 1967 Shelby Mustang as Raven's.

 

“Looks like you're friends are here, I'll be off then.” Lexa went to stand but Clarke reached out and grabbed her wrist. The brunette looked back at her in surprise, her eyes falling on Clarke's hand then looking Clarke in the eye with a cocked eyebrow.

 

“You could stay, I'm sure Raven and Octavia wouldn't mind someone else to share the beer with.” As if right on cue, the couple walked up, both sporting knowing smirks.

 

“Hey Lexa! Did you know that our Clarke here, has the biggest crush on you?” Octavia wrapped an arm around Raven's waist with a shit eating grin, Clarke's jaw dropped.

 

“Octavia! I do not!” Clarke was fuming, Lexa blushed.

 

“Well my dear Clarke, did you know that Lexa here, has an equally large crush on you?” Raven kissed Octavia on the cheek as the duo walked down the beach, leaving Clarke and Lexa alone. Lexa watched them go through narrowed eyed, suddenly annoyed and nervous at being left alone with the blonde.

 

Lexa reclaimed her seat beside Clarke, but didn't look at her. “If you really don't Lexa, its okay. I mean I-” Clarke began but Lexa cut her off by pulling on her wrist and kissing her on the lips.

 

Lexa pulled back slowly, licking her lips, her hand still wrapped around Clarke's wrist. “I do, I have for a long time but I was always afraid to talk to you, that is until you mooned the police station last year.” Clarke cleared her throat at the memory, she barely remembered anything up until Lexa had seen her at the station. She remembered Lexa telling her that Anya was letting her go with a warning, she only remembered that because she could never get it out of her mind how beautiful Lexa had been.

 

“I was really drunk, Raven dared me, threatened to tell you about my crush on you and oh god, I just told you I've been crushing on you for at least a year.”

 

In reality, Clarke had had a crush on Lexa since they were in middle school, the year Lexa's family moved to town. She'd always watched her from afar, watching as she grew up from the awkward teenager that she'd fallen for into the beautiful young woman that she was today.

 

“How long Clarke.” Lexa asked, her voice low, her eyes focused on Clarke's pink lips.

 

“Since middle school but-” Lexa moved slowly, kissing her again, ignoring the words that had been coming out of Clarke's mouth because truthfully she'd fallen for Clarke around the same time. She'd just never had the courage to talk to the blonde girl who always wore a bright smile.

 

“Are you going to kiss me every time I start talking, because I could get used to that.” Lexa laughed, her hand cupping Clarke's cheek as her thumb stroked her soft skin.

 

“Maybe, but only if you agree to go on a date with me sometime soon.” She glanced down the beach at the two other women who were not at all discrete in watching them. “Preferably away from those two who keep watching us.”

 

Clarke nodded quickly, a smile on her lips as she went in to kiss Lexa. A soft moan escaping the brunette as Clarke nipped at her bottom lip before pulling away again. “Deal.” Clarke replied with a lick of her lips.

 

–

 

“Oh man, it totally worked babe.” Octavia whispered over Raven's shoulder.

 

“I told you it would! And I am always right.” She smirked as Lexa kissed Clarke.

 

“Did you really know if Lexa had a crush on Clarke though?” Octavia pressed a kiss onto her girlfriend's shoulder, her hand pushing a bikini strap away.

 

“No, but I knew that she had a crush on a blonde woman, just Anya didn't say who.” Octavia hummed in agreement, a second kiss pressed into Raven's golden skin.

 

“Anya was in on it? Who knew big bad officer Woods was a match maker.” Raven nodded and turned to look Octavia in the eye, a warm smile on her lips at the shine in her girlfriend's hazel green eyes.

 

“Yea, amazing right?” Raven leaned in and kissed her on the lips, her tongue gliding across her bottom lip but pulling away before Octavia had the chance to deepen the kiss. “Now, let me braid your hair, I know how much you like to pretend to be Pocahontas.” She flipped onto her back and sat up, her legs open for Octavia to slide into.

 

Octavia rolled her eyes but got into the offered space, her back towards her. “And, for the record, its you who likes to pretend that I'm Pocahontas.”

 

“There is nothing sexier than you being a badass.” Raven replies, kissing Octavia's bare shoulder.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Needed a break from something else that I am currently working on, something that doesn't involve blood and death.


End file.
